Senpai Club: Cara and Seke's Conversation - 4/6/14
YOLO " Cara you should honestly stop jumping off of bulidings and stuff nobody cares you can fly and your magic >:c Bleh!" '' '' " Cos why!" '' " Cos YOLO."'' " Aha what?" " YOLO." "..." " SWEG" " ...." " LMAO" "......" " LOLOLOL" " You only have one life so you should do whatever you want with it, honestly Seke." tbh.jpg '' " But... Y-YOLO."'' '' aha yolo please.jpg Seke'' Seke has a problem She eats too much chocolate and stalks the ones she loves. NO REGRETS She makes Boy Toy clean the house. BUT ONE DAY IT ALL CHANGED WHEN THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED Zuko broke into Seke's house and kidnapped her for no reason. Then Boy Toy saved the day wearing only an apron. The END also It was a cold winter night. Seke had to wear 3 coats. She came home to see Boy Toy making a cake. "Yay I love cake!" Then Boy Toy ate the cake in front of her. D: that made Seke really sad. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? DUN DUN DUNNN Obsession Seke has an obsession. A very unhealthy obsession. An obsession that involves neko boys. =^.^= One day, Seke was walking home from Walmart, and she saw a box full of kittens that said "ADOPT US" Of course, Seke squeed and brought them all home. There was a white one, a brown one, a tan one, and a pink one? She named them Takuto, Yuki, Akihiko, and Fang, respectively. She giggled as the baby kittens played with yarn at her house. Days went by, and the kittens became her source of joy. She would come home exhausted from a long day at work, and instantly be cheered up by a kitten glomp! But something changed, something was different. The kittens were getting bigger, turning into cats. And one night, Seke was in for the shock of her life! She trudged home thinking "Man, I'm gonna end up a crazy old cat lady..." She opened her front door and kicked her shoes off. "Kitties I'm home!" She shouted. Seke listened, but she didn't hear the familiar meows she was used to. The girl got worried and ran into the front room. "Yuki? Akihiko? Fang? Takuto?" She yelled worriedly. All of the sudden she heard purring. Loud purring. Louder than any cat should be able to make. Anxious, she stepped into her room. There, on her bed, were four cat boys, playing with yarn. "W-whaaa?" She gaped. "SEKE-CHANNNNNN! ^u^" A pink neko boy glomped her. "Again, whaaaaa?!?" The others glomped her too. The brown haired boy was blushing. "We missed you, Onee-chan.." "What....are you...kittens....box.....?" Seke was dumbfounded. The tan haired boy smiled. "Yes! With your nurturing, we became our true selves again =^3^=" The white neko boy just purred. "...so...um...." Seke's heart and mind were racing. WHAT DO I DO HOW AM I GONNA DEAL WITH THIS WHY ARE THEY SO CUTE. She thought. Category:Manga